


The Clock is a Traitor.

by Confused_Foam



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Crying, End of High School Feelings, Gen, No Dialogue, Staying Up Too Late, Swearing, Teen for language, introspective?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Foam/pseuds/Confused_Foam
Summary: It was supposed to a mild distraction under the guise of productivity. A little bit of relief from racing thoughts with one of the few things that always managed to hold his attention without a problem. When he finally glances at the clock in the corner of his computer screen it tells him its 3:49 AM and he’s been hoping from game clip to game clip for almost four hours.





	The Clock is a Traitor.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crocustongues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocustongues/gifts).



> It took a very long time but! Here it is Andy!! Happy belated-valentines day!!! I appreciate you and your support every day <3 <3 I hope you like it, though I think it may have taken a rather different direction than you originally wanted.

It was supposed to a mild distraction under the guise of productivity. A little bit of relief from racing thoughts with one of the few things that always managed to hold his attention without a problem. When he finally glances at the clock in the corner of his computer screen it tells him its 3:49 AM and he’s been hoping from game clip to game clip for almost four hours. 

Ah. Whoops. He’s supposed to get up in two and a half hours. Hajime’s going to kick his ass tomorrow. Well. Today. 

The sound of sneaker squeaks still playing in his ears Tooru slides his hands up under his glasses, only now realizing how dry his eyes are. It’s going to suck putting his contacts in later. And wearing them all day is probably going to be even worse. 

The double whistle blows, signaling the end of the set he had previously been so invested in. He can’t find it in himself to care very much anymore. He isn’t even sure who had been leading, now that he thinks about it. Based on how long the cheering carries on, it must have been the end of the match. He hadn’t noticed it being the final set either. 

Forget who was leading, Tooru can’t even remember who was playing. Maybe he hadn’t been so invested. He tips back his had to stare at the ceiling instead. With his glasses knocked all askew by his hands the little plastic stars on his ceiling are more like faintly glowing smudges. That, with the shifting light for his laptop, makes the whole scene a little trippy. When he closes his eyes the slight wave like nature of it keeps going on the back if his eyelids. 

He really needs to go to sleep. 

He makes no move to get up, instead leaning back further to get an upside down peek at his alarm clock. 4:03. How had it been fourteen minutes since he last checks? Where was the time going? The clock answered by blinking over to 4:04. With a groan Tooru sits up to shut down his computer and at least get a good naps worth of sleep when his eye catches on the stack of papers at the edge of his desk. 

Right. He had been looking at game clips from the universities he had offers from, to start at least. Before he let himself get side tracked by pro clips in the name of a short break. University teams. Because that was happening soon. University. 

Where was the time going indeed. It didn’t seem possible that he was graduating soon. That he was deciding where to go to university. That as of two weeks ago he is done with high school volleyball. That the next time he really played it would be is teammates be the strangers in these videos he was sharing the court with. That his teammates aren't actually his teammates anymore. 

Fuck. Fuck. “FUCK!” Tooru sends the little stack of pamphlets flying off his desktop. 

The clock taunts him, 4:17. More time slipping away. His eyes burn with more than just exhaustion now. Fuck. His headphones go the way of the pamphlets as he runs his fingers through his hair, tugging as he gets a good handful. They clatter probably too loudly in the quiet house. 

4:19. He slams his laptop shut without shutting it down. Tears start pricking up in his eyes and he digs his palms into them, careless of his glasses. No. He can’t do this. He can’t. He’s go to go to sleep. His body hitches traitorously, and a few tears slip from under his palms. He tries to hold his breath to keep it together, but his shoulders hitch again and he can’t fight it. 

Tears sliding freely down his face, he shoves back from his desk, not caring about the noise and his sleeping mother down the hall. He flops down onto his bed in a way that makes it squeak in protest. At least his pillow does more to keep him quiet. 

Muffled and over tired he stops fighting and ends up soaking his pillow with tears. He lets it flow at will until he’s all but sobbing and has to roll over just to get a breath. It sort of feels like he’ll never stop crying. Every time he gets close a new wave overtakes him and he breaks out in tears again. Until his all dried up, breathing heavily and feeling both puffy and a fragile as glass. 

It feels like he’s just going to sleep when his alarm goes off. Groggy and confused he lays and lets it ring until its slowly rising volume reaches an ear splitting maximum. Finally he swats at his alarm clock enough that he manages to shut it off and stares at the blurry numbers hopelessly. He scarcely feels alive, but no matter how desperately he wants to he doesn’t dare squander his few remaining days on playing sick. 

Tooru goes through his morning robotically, moving more on ingrained habit than any awareness. He almost thinks he’s pulling it off with a plastered on smile in spite of the agony of his contacts, until Hajime of all people has to straighten his tie for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and sharing with your friends fules me like no other
> 
> If you would like, you can find me on twitter @confused_foam where I talk about writing, college, life in general, and anime or whatever. I'm friendly I swear <3


End file.
